


Day 13- Penetrating Trauma

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [13]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Poison, Stabbing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: One of Sin and Sol's Gear hunts goes very, very wrong.





	Day 13- Penetrating Trauma

The sky was little more than an inky-black line snaking overhead, hard to distinguish from the blackness that surrounded it. At the very least, it was enough to tell Sin that he could still see.

“Ow…dammit…”

Falls didn’t tend to give him too much trouble. The boy was hardy and far far sturdier than a human, but considering how long it had taken him to hit the ground and how small the crack looked from his vantage point, it must have been a big fall. Everything hurt.

“ _Shit_ , ow- old man? Old man?”

Sin tried sitting up, regretting it immediately as a sharp soreness radiated across his abdomen. He grunted in pain and arched his back against the dirt, with pebbles pressing into his shoulderblades.

“Ngh…old man?!”

Managing to pull enough focus together, Sin formed a little ball of lightning so he could see. The white light outlined something curved and sharp-looking, which seemed to be dangling right over him.

“What the hell- ?!”

When he moved again, he realized that the object was attached to him. Puzzled, he grabbed onto it and tugged.

“GAHHH!!”

The pain in his torso flared up again as he pulled it out, and he immediately realized that the strange object had been the source. When he was able to stop screaming in pain, he looked the object over. It looked something like a scorpion’s stinger, though over a foot long and bright red. Some sort of odd, translucent greenish fluid dripped from the end of it, turning muddled from the blood it was mixing with.

“That’s right, the Gear by the chasm…” Sin mused to himself as he placed the stinger down. “At least that thing isn’t in me anymore.”

Even if he had known beforehand, he had no reservations in ripping it out. His wounds always healed quickly. Sure, he bled a little, but he was used to it.

No, the important part now was to find Sol. They had to get back to hunting! Sin wasn’t going to let a little setback like this get him down!

His ribs still ached when he stood up, but he attributed it to the fall more than anything else. Sin picked a direction and began to walk. The pain would go away soon.

“Old man?”

“Old ma-aaaan!”

“Hey, old man!”

Sin wasn’t good at keeping track of time. He was impatient enough as it is, so it was something he tended to leave to Sol or Ky. It felt like he had been shouting for hours, but when he looked up to the little slip of sky that was visible, it was the exact same shade of blue-black that it had been the last six times he checked.

“OLD MAAAAN!”

It didn’t help that the bottom of the chasm looked pretty much the same no matter where he went. He swore that he could hear water in the distance, but the ground remained uneven and rocky, without a drop to be found. All of it was only barely visible due to the ball of lightning he’d held onto, which only illuminated a short distance in front of him.

The one thing that hadn’t stayed exactly the same was the pain- and not in a good way. Sin had expected the wound to have long begun healing. But every time he reached down to prod at it and get a better look, he wound up recoiling in pain with his hand covered in blood. It somehow seemed like it had managed to worsen over time, with his chest faintly aching as he breathed.

“O-old ma-” His voice cut off as he began to cough. He slumped against the wall of stone, wrapping his arms around himself as the sparking pain ebbed and flared. The ball of lightning fizzled out, leaving him in pure darkness when he was able to open his eyes again.

Sparks snapped and popped in his hands, taking a few attempts before he could manage to hold onto anything for more than a few moments. When it managed to stay, he recoiled in horror at the sight of both of his arms stained red up to the elbows.

“What the- ?!”

The wound was still open. While he had been holding himself, he must have gotten the blood all over him. Why was he still bleeding? He should have stopped!

Sin let his fingers drift near the edge of the stab wound again. He noticed something a bit oddly-colored mixed in, which he scraped off and brought closer to his face.

“This was on the stinger…”

The Gear they’d been fighting- it’d been a Toxic type, hadn’t it? Sol had always told him to be careful with those, but Sin had never paid it much mind. They were Gears themselves, weren’t they? Why would they need to worry about stuff like poison?

As if to mock him for his own foolishness, he could feel the pain flaring up. Sin whimpered and sank to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees tightly and curling up into a ball.

So that’s why the wound wasn’t closing. Was this what a normal stab wound was like? Was this the sort of thing that humans felt when they got hurt? He didn’t like it. It made him feel…vulnerable. Weak. Fragile.

Fear flooded his veins. Sin didn’t want to die.

“Old man?” He called out into the chasm, listening to his voice echo off of the stone. “I’m scared…”


End file.
